Drabbles of the Legion
by BlackWingedTraveler
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by Legion roleplay, mostly Brainiac 5-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Mon-El and Brainiac 5 in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

* * *

"No," Querl's voice was firm, even as he grabbed the other by his hood and tugged him away.

"But- They could be-" Lar protested, gesturing at the body lying nearby, brow knit. "We should see if they're still alive, and bury them, if they're not!"

Querl, as usual, huffed. "Need I recite the rule for you, once again? It appears your memory is abysmal."

Slowly, the taller and older of the two shook his head, shoulders slumping with a sigh. "No, no, I remember it. Only go after them if they're someone you know."

"Precisely," the blond intoned, turning on his heel and leading Lar away, who gave one last glance back before following him. "Much of which killed people is quite fatal, and it would hardly do to catch a still living strain of it."

"Yeah, I know…" Didn't mean he liked it, but he knew, and he plodded along in silence after the other for a few more minutes, mulling over something. "…Hey, Querl?"

"Mm?"

"Didn't… you break your rule to save me? You didn't know me." It was something he had been curious over for some time, but…

Querl stopped, abruptly, and turned slowly to take him in. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, concern ever mapped across his features, unless it was replaced with a smile, broad shoulders, and clothes that Querl had given him that fit very well, all too well, perfectly, actually…

"No," came his short, quick reply, and then he had turned on his heel, continuing his march across the long-deserted farmland. "I didn't."

* * *

**Note: **Aha, first Legion fic, everyone! This is the fic where I plan on posting all of my Legion drabbles that come from my Tumblr roleplay account, robotq12, where I play Brainiac 5. Considering right now I've got 10 other prompts lined up in my inbox... Expect plenty, although some prompts, for full fics and not drabbles, will get their own stories. Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **Brainiac Five visiting the asylum where Phantom Girl is at.

* * *

"Hello, Phantom Girl," he spoke softly, shutting the door to the room behind him. He was told that she didn't respond to that, now, that Tinya was it, but… She wasn't Tinya, to him, and he couldn't call her that. Phantom Girl was her title, her name… Regardless.

"I brought you flowers." As usual, he stepped over, taking the now-dead flowers out of their vase and replacing them with their current ones. He could genetically engineer some, he supposed, to survive, but… This gave him something to bring, every time, a change in the room. "I believe Jo is going to visit tomorrow…"

Her mother was too busy to come, unfortunately, drawn away to farther planets, so he would take up her task, for his friend, and, plucking her brush out of her dresser drawer, the Coluan sat cross-legged behind her and began the task of carefully brushing her hair. A year ago, he would have laughed in someone's face if they stated he would be doing such.

A year ago, Phantom Girl was not like this.

"We gained some new team members, have you heard? None from Bgztl, of course, none could compare, but there have been some unique people trying out… We are considering letting Ayla join, you met her, correct? Her level of maturity is quite high, for her age…" It was… too quick, that her hair was done, and standing up to step over, Querl carefully re-affixed her decals in her hair.

Stepping back with a sigh, he surveyed her, before carefully setting a small box in her small, pale hand. "Today's the anniversary of you joining the Legion… Tinya." She jerked, slightly, at that, and Querl pulled away, moving to the door, taking one glance back to survey the small, black and white girl, in her vibrant room. A new color appeared every time he came, it seemed. Perhaps Color Kid was a regular visitor?

Regardless… "Good-bye, Phantom Girl. I will see you next time." Whenever that was to be.

* * *

**Notes: **Aaaaah sadness. Quite a few of these coming up, may have to intersperse them between other drabbles, so you know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: **Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 as treasure hunters.

* * *

"I told you, Imra, it's not here! My calculations are-"

"According to the one who buried it, it is here, in this rough location."

"Human memory is fallible! Barring mine, of course."

Imra regarded her younger, shorter companion in amusement, lifting one delicate eyebrow. "Tell you what. We'll check out my location first, since we're closer, and if it turns out I'm wrong, we'll go over and look at yours, okay?"

Querl grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and mumbling something about how it was a 'waste of time', and 'utter foolishness', but he nodded slightly with a sigh. "Very well." After a moment of pause, to consider, though, a small smirk spread over his face. "Whoever is correct gets to choose their share first?"

Imra smiled in return, giving him a nod. "You're on."

* * *

**Note:** Aah, another one~. Quick, but fun to write. These other ones are based off of AU Prompts I've recieved, so I'll probably intersperse these with the Sad Asylum oooones, which I really need to write...


End file.
